Considering
by Oo Sphynx oO
Summary: Matthew is sick of being bullied by Gilbert and is glad when he, his brother and his cousin are accepted to a boarding school. Hopefully he'll be taken far far away from the person that made his life a living hell...Then he walks through the door to his dorm and sees a certain albino sitting on a bed. PruCan. Warning: boyxboy, cutting, attempted suicide and stuffz. Full info inside


**Full Summary:**

**Matthew is depressed and bullied, the biggest bully: Gilbert. He thinks he's finally free from the horrible things Gilbert said to him when he goes to a boarding school with his brother Alfred and cousin Francis...  
That is until he walks into his dorm and sees Gilbert sitting on one of the beds.  
Matthew is convinced the world is a sad horrible place and people will never change, maybe Gilbert can prove him wrong**

**Pairings: Prussia x Canada, America x England, Lithuania x Poland, Romano x Spain, Germany x Italy, Japan x China and maybe some more as the story goes on**

**Warning: Depression, attempted suicide, cutting, lots and LOTS of boyxboy, swearing, etc.**

**Other genres:  
Friendship  
Drama  
Family  
Angst**

* * *

Matthew clenched his teeth, he'd been waiting a long time to get out of this deadbeat town and away from the students who had made his life a living hell since 2nd grade when he moved here from Canada. He'd always get beat up because everybody thought he looked like his loud mouth brother Alfred. Matthew himself didn't get it. Sure he sort of looked like his brother but that were more different than they were alike and it wasn't hard to tell them apart if you really looked.

_I hope things change at the next school_ Matthew thinks shrinking a little

"Oooooh Birdie!"

Matthew flinched and turned "Wh-What G-Gilbert"

Gilbert faked a hurt expression "If I didn't know any better I'd think you weren't happy to see the awesome me!"

Because I'm NOT Matthew replies mentally glaring

The Albino in particular Matthew wanted to escape. He was the one that had lead Matthew to his current state. Feeling like nobody likes him and he was completely alone. He was the reason that Matthew pretended to be sick so much to avoid going to school...he was also the reason Matthew's arms were cut up.

"J-Just leave m-me alone…" Matthew stammers

Gilbert rolls his red eyes "I might if I wanted to"

Matthew flinches a bit as Gilbert grabs his arm right on one of the newer cuts causing it to blead a bit (thank god he was wearing a red sweatshirt it helped hide the blood)

Gilbert rolls his eyes "Wow your really weak I barely even held your arm all that hard, no wonder nobody wants to be your friend"

Matthew's violet eyes started to fill up with tears and he doesn't respond as he is pushed roughly against a wall.

Today is the last day of school. If he's lucky he'll never see Gilbert again, it's now or never.

"Stop" Matthew says a little louder than usual

Gilbert gives a genuinely surprised look before laughing "What's up Birdie, growing a backbone?"

"No!" Matthew shouts anger bubbling up inside him, all that anger he'd held back all these years "I'm sick of going home crying and wanting to die because you tell me I'm not worth it! The only reason nobody wants to be my friend is because you tell them not to be and I am NOT a crybaby I've been diagnosed with depression and you're not cool or awesome or whatever you think you are you're just not so maybe you should just shut up and keep your opinions to yourself because trust me I've heard every hurtful thing before"

Matthew walks away with an odd sense of pride.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gilbert felt a hollow feeling inside him.

_Birdie...depressed…?_ the guilt started rising up in him

Ever since he was a kid he'd liked Birdie...a lot...It scared him so he lashed out. He'd been trying to stop but he never could he just wanted Matthew to be OK but he never would be if Gilbert kept this up and not to mention he was being forced to go to some dorky boarding school with his goody two shoes brother Ludwig next year so he'd probably never seen Matthew again and he couldn't...wouldn't...leave it like this.

He raced up the hallways seeing Matthew walking briskly ahead of him into the bathroom. Gilbert hesitated. What if there were people in there…

Ugh…

Whatever he'd have to risk it he didn't want to have to wait outside the bathroom like a creeper. He sighed with relief when he saw Birdie looking out the bathroom window and all the stalls completely empty. Better yet the Canadian hadn't noticed him yet.

"U-Uh Birdie…" Gilbert says

Matthew doesn't reply.

"Matt I'm s-s-s-sorry…" Gilbert struggles to say the last word

"It doesn't help" is all Matthew says "Now go away"

Gilbert gives the young Canadian a wounded look trying to gain even a little bit of sympathy so Matthew would talk to him even if the sympathy was undeserved.

Matthew just sighed being the pushover he is just replies "I'm going to a new school next year so no need to worry about me ever again"

He pushes past the albino leaving both boys strangely sick feeling

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Yay so there's the prologue out of the way, the other chapters will be much longer I promise XD anyways hope you don't think this part of the story is moving too quickly, it's actually not because I just wanted to get it out of the way that Gilbert was a bit of a bully to Matthew and was the reason Matthew assumed he was doing all this bad stuff to himself because he thought Gilbert's bullying was the "worst" just because he knows deep down he likes him but not consciously o_o so deep thoughts!**

**Also just so you know Gilbert doesn't know that he likes Matthew in that way yet he just knows there's something special about Matthew that he likes, like as a friend. You'll see why Gilbert hasn't been being such a great friend in like Chapter 3/4/5 range**


End file.
